You belong with me
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: The Taylor swift challenge. Draco wants to be with Harry and he knows that's where he belongs. however Harry's with Ginny and isn't so happy but that's what makes his best friend Ron happy.


Author Note: This is for the Taylor Swift Challenge. This is my first Challenge so I'm gonna try to be sweet about it. The song is Taylor Swift You belong with me. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco sat across the great hall and watched as Harry chatted with his friends. That stupid Weasley girl was there and of course she had took it upon her self to sit in Harry's lap. This was becoming to much for Draco. He had figured out he was gay ages ago he just never thought he'd like the boy-who-lived.

He shook his head and laughed. This was crazy. It was a year after the war had ended and everyone had returned to Hogwarts to finish. This obsession had started in his six year he should be over this by now. The sound of the girl Weasley yelling drew Draco out of his thoughts.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_(Draco returned his thoughts to the food on his plate. To block out the noise Draco turned on his mp3 player he had got for his birthday last year)_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

_(He examined her clothes and then looked down at his.)_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T shirts_

_She's cheer Captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dream about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what your_

_Looking for has been here the whole time_

_(Later on in Potions Harry gets in trouble and Draco covers for him)_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_(Draco and Harry are out practicing quidditch at the same time and decided to do it together)_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

_(Draco apologizes for all the trouble he caused Harry. Harry beams at him)_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen in a while since she's brought you down_

_You say fine_

_I know you better then that_

_And whatchu doing with a girl like that_

_(Ginny forces Harry to come with her to hogsmead. Harry tells Draco bye)_

_But she where's high heels_

_I were sneakers_

_She cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dream 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_What your looking for has been here the whole time_

_(Harry gets caught in the hall after hours and Draco covers for him again)_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_(They meet up later to talk about quidditch)_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_(There's a dance and while Draco is comforting Harry from a bad dream he ask if Draco's coming)_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house _

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know your 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorites songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_(Harry gets into an argument with Ginny right before the dance)_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_(Draco shows up to the dance to find Harry)_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Draco sees Harry standing not to far away and makes his way over to him just in time to see Ginny walk over as well. He listens to there conversation.

"Harry." she said reaching up to hug him. Harry looked over her shoulder and noticed Draco. He smiled at him as he saw him make his way over. "?you Harry."

"What?" Harry said turning his attention back to Ginny.

"I love you." she said.

before she could say anything else Harry walked over to Draco and picked him up. Spinning him around and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you, Draco." He said putting the boy down and staring at him lovingly.

"I love you, too." He said staring back lovingly. Not being able to hold back his tears of joy he buried his face in Harry's shoulder.


End file.
